


twizzlers & nerds

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday Party, Childhood, Dessert & Sweets, Friendship, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Maidir le Oliver, bhí Tommy ann i gcónaí.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen





	twizzlers & nerds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twizzlers & Nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546945) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Maidir le Oliver, bhí Tommy ann i gcónaí. 

Fiú amháin i gcéad chuimhne Oliver, (caithfidh gurb é a chóisir ceathrú breithlá é), tá Tommy ann, lena dhroch-ghruaig agus a ghreim ollmhór. Is é Tommy, a bhí ag imirt liathróide ar feadh samhradh iomlán, an ceann a bhuailfidh an pinata deacair go leor chun a gutaí candy a dhoirteadh i ngach áit agus ceirdeann sé Ollie bosca mór Nerds nár éirigh leis greim a fháil ar phacáiste Twizzlers.

Is cuimhin le Oliver a bheith ag stánadh ar an gcáca ollmhór saighdiúir Joe a cheap duine a raibh níos mó coinnle ag teastáil uaidh ná mar a bhí breithlaethanta aige agus ag smaoineamh go gcaithfeadh sé 1) dul go dtí an seomra folctha i ndáiríre, go dona agus 2) nach mbeadh sé in ann an oiread sin coinnle a shéideadh leis féin. Ag seasamh in aice le Oliver, b’fhéidir ag mothú a sceimhle linbh, rug Tommy ar a lámh agus dúirt sé, ″Cabhróidh mé, Ollie,″ díreach mar a stop gach duine ag canadh Breithlá Sona agus d’éirigh leis an mbeirt acu an tine beag foraoise a mhúchadh i dtrí bhuille crua gan Oliver a fhliuchadh féin.

An nóiméad sin, Chinn Oliver go bhféadfadh sé aon rud a dhéanamh ar domhan a theastaigh uaidh fad is a bhí Tommy Merlyn (díreach cosúil leis an draoi i scéalta an Rí Arthur a d’inis an buime dó) lena thaobh.


End file.
